


Dr. Heart Stealer

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, F/M, op
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Once you’re addicted, you can never escape…</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr. Heart Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Law's character song, which can be found [here.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UVWxI7zz68)

“Ladies and gentlemen! Please put your hands together for Trafalgar Law and the Heart Pirates!”

The space was filled with polite applause as the band filed onto the stage, taking their places below the glaring spotlight. The drummer counted out a beat and the rest followed into an upbeat jazz number, sending many a foot tapping in time.

Curiously, the space behind the microphone was left vacant, and you watched it with anticipation. Not a moment later, a man entered, hands in his pockets, looking somewhat out of place amongst the room of tidy suits and evening gowns. 

He wore a suit like the rest, though without a tie, and his white shirt was left unbuttoned at the collar, the edges of a tribal style tattoo just barely visible on the exposed sliver of toned skin. His dark hair and goatee were ruffled, and his ears pierced with tiny gold hoops. He scanned the audience with smoldering grey eyes, flashing a cocky grin as he reached for the microphone, revealing more tattoos that spelled out ‘DEATH’ on his knuckles.

You watched him, enraptured as the opening of the song came to a close and the man grasped the microphone stand with long, steady fingers, almost caressing the metallic surface. He took a breath, and you realised you had been holding your own, letting it out as he began to sing.

_Why is everyone so impatient?  
Recklessly jumping into things  
Crushing, backstabbing_

His voice was pleasantly husky and you felt your heart rate climb, your cheeks growing red as the sound filled your ears. 

_To achieve your goal  
Sometimes you just need to dive deep, hide yourself  
Scan the situation, that’s all…_

You couldn’t tear your eyes away, and he soon noticed your transfixed state, his eyes sliding over you and smirking as he moved on to the chorus.

_Welcome to Trafalgar’s ROOM  
Look into the mirror and see  
Are you who you really are?  
Welcome to Trafalgar’s ROOM  
Shall I steal what’s most precious to you?_

It was as if his words were meant only for you, the people at the tables surrounding you and the band slowly fading away until all that were left were you and the dark-haired man with his intense grey eyes that never left yours and his angelic voice.

_Dr. Heart Stealer…_

Just those three whispered words sent a shudder through your spine and your heart leaping in your chest. You swallowed thickly as his smirk widened knowingly. He knew exactly what he was doing and he was not letting up any time soon, not until you were a hot melted mess at his feet.

_Once you’re addicted, you can never escape…_

You were mesmerized by his slender fingers that gripped the microphone stand, passing it from hand to hand, moving over its smooth surface tantalizingly slow, almost sensual, as if caressing the body of a lover. You lost yourself in his movements, in his eyes, in his voice, and as he repeated the chorus once more, you realised you were addicted.

_Once I set my target, I’ll definitely get it~_

He offered you a wink and you melted, pressing your hands to your cheeks in a futile attempt to cool them down. You noticed with some pride that a number of women seated around you were looking at you with jealousy. Apparently the attention of this this man was greatly sought after.

_Don’t run away, come join me  
Show me how you dance_

Somehow, he made the bridge sound like an invitation, an incredibly tempting one that you were not sure you could refuse. Not that you wanted to refuse. His eyes bored into yours, imploring, and his smirk grew wider as you gave him the tiniest of nods. 

As the song drew to a close, the room was once again filled with the sound of applause, louder than before and scattered with whistles and shouts of approval. The man took a bow, never once breaking eye contact with you and as the band started up a slower instrumental number, he stepped lightly off the stage and strode toward you with purpose, ignoring the jealous, longing gazes that followed him. He gave a shallow bow and held out his hand.

“Trafalgar Law,” he announced. “Care to dance with me?”

You were right, you could not refuse.

You accepted the hand and he grinned widely, pulling you to your feet in one swift motion and leading you to the dance floor, keeping his eyes one you the entire way. Once you reached it he pulled you roughly against him, making you gasp as you collided with his chest. You felt one wiry arm snake its way around you waist, pulling you close. You tentatively placed one hand on his shoulder, and looked up into his grey eyes as he began to move.

“I haven’t seen you around here before,” he muttered in your ear, sending a shudder through your body. He smirked and you knew he had felt it, humming contentedly into your neck.

“This isn’t usually my scene…”

“Maybe it should be. The evening gown certainly suits you.”

You blushed, and he smiled as he spun you, leaving you slightly breathless.

“Red suits you too,” he remarked, smirking. “Such a pretty face and I don’t even have a name to place it to. Care to grace me with that knowledge?”

“I’m [Name].”

“Just [Name]? Interesting… I like mysteries,” he purred. You blushed again and changed the subject.

“You certainly can sing, Mister Trafalgar. You had half the audience swooning over your voice, you know.”

“Only half?” He looked amused, dipping you and looking imploringly into you [e/c] eyes. “Were you one of them, [Name]-ya?”

Your face grew redder and he seemed to accept that as an answer as he chuckled softly. Averting your gaze, your eyes fell to his unbuttoned collar and the black lines that marked his skin. Absently, you wondered what shape they formed.

“Like what you see, [Name]-ya?” he whispered, amused.

“Oh, I wasn’t… Your tattoo…”

He laughed again, pulling you upright. “It’s alright, I’m used to people staring at them. It’s not easy to avoid attention when you have ‘death’ written across your knuckles.” He paused suddenly, thoughtful.

“Say… How would you like to see the rest of them?” 

The two of you now stood at the edge of the dance floor, no longer dancing, but still pressed closely against one another. He looked down at you with his trademark smirk, awaiting your answer.

You offered him an impish smile in return. “Your room, Mister Trafalgar?”

“Call me Law.” With that, he took hold of your hand and led you from the club, a triumphant glint in his eyes.

_Once you’re addicted, you can never escape…_


End file.
